


Broken

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Violence, M/M, SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDI, broken relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Kylo had gone too far this time, and there might be no coming back.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for TLJ - takes place immediately after the movie.

He’d gone too far. 

He’d known this, as Hux gasped for air.

He’d known this even before he threw him across the room.

How had he not stopped himself? And how could he ever make it up to Hux?

The lights on the entry pad continued to blink red at him, a signal that the access code to Hux’s quarters had changed. That needn’t stop him. Both he and Hux knew this. But forcing the door open on top of everything else he’d done that day? No, he couldn’t.

He knocked. No response. He called out. Only silence answered him. He could feel Hux, just on the other side of the door, could hear his gasping breaths, feel his heartbeat racing. If he pushed, he could sense whether it was from fear or anger, but no, he couldn’t. Not after the violations he’d already committed. After the abuse he’d heaped on Hux’s body he couldn’t do that to his thoughts as well. Raising his hand to knock once more he hesitated, then let his arm fall to his side.

“That’s enough.” He spoke the words himself, but he could hear an echo of them in Hux’s voice, rich with the kindness he didn’t deserve, not after how he’d behaved. “That’s enough,” he repeated, and this time only his own voice echoed back at him from the empty corridor.

Giving in to the inevitable, he left. Tomorrow they’d face each other and he’d do his best to begin mending their relationship. Tomorrow night he’d present himself again, penitent, and the night after that, and the night after that, for as long as it took. In time Hux would come around. He had to. Kylo had to believe that, couldn’t accept that he’d damaged things beyond repair. Tomorrow night, he’d knock again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
